The term multipath is also commonly known, amongst other things, as multiway propagation. The term multipath will be used hereinafter as a synonym for multiway propagation. It describes the circumstance in which a signal, e.g. from a satellite, reaches the receiver not only on the direct path, but also indirectly after it has previously been reflected against an object in the environment. This circumstance is not only applicable to satellite signals, but also to any signals transmitted by electromagnetic waves, wherein the effects in satellite navigation result in particularly noticeable deviations in position determination. The deviations occur both with a constructive and with a destructive interference between the reflected and the original signal. It is therefore important to identify such signals to increase the precision during position determination.
Position-based functions are becoming increasingly important in the field of application of motor vehicles. Owing to the increasing demand for computing power in relation to the low growth in computing power due to high cost pressures, a method is required which enables multipath signals to be detected in a simple manner.